


Family Re-forged

by amo-amas-amat (amoama)



Category: The Broken Earth Series - N. K. Jemisin
Genre: Drabble Day 2018, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoama/pseuds/amo-amas-amat
Summary: Hoa promised her family.





	Family Re-forged

You are learning too fast for me to be assured of the results. You are close to awakening. 

I promised you friendship, family, more; I said, that is how you survive eternity. 

So I bring you Alabaster. If anyone can find you in stone it is him. He sits beside you, talking, frustrated as always at how long you are taking to catch up to him. You respond briefly, crisp - a hint of Syenite, which makes me think. 

I search for Innon, your larger than life lover, dispersed in iolite stone, but present still. For you, I re-forge him.


End file.
